


Blank

by MagieFish



Series: Imagineered Abominations [26]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 1st person., Dark, Gen, I cut myself on all that sweet sweet edge., Ouch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: A series of oneshots from the perspective of every ink creature in BATIM.





	Blank

**_????_ **

I don’t like the tall blinding man. He rips me open. And he hurts my eyes. How do I see? I do not know. There goes his hand. He reaches inside me and rips out my heart. It doesn’t really hurt. All pain is numb. All I feel is a tiny bit of stinging. The light vanishes.

New light. The swirling void surrounds me. Whispering voices. I can’t make them out. But they’re saying something familiar. I know the voice. I wish I knew who was speaking. I sink deeper, the light pulling on my soul. I don’t know why I’m not going towards it. I just don’t feel like it this time. I sink further. Why should I carry on? I’ll just get killed. I always get killed, one way or another. The pull has become a pain in my gut, making none existent vomit rise is my throat. Wait, my throat? But I do not have one. I lost it to......to.......I can’t remember. I look at my hand. It’s white, but not gloved. The deeper I go, the more human I become. What is a human? Was I once human? My hand is white, but in a different way. I have skin. I know it’s not real. Nothing here is truly real. The pain is agonising. I like it. I like feeling. I want to stay down here. I don’t want to wander the halls aimlessly. I don’t want to have my heart torn out by Susie. Susie? Who is she? How do I know this Susie? Is Susie a human? Which one is Susie? The bright man, or the scary lady? I think she’s the scary lady. But, who am I? If they have names, what is my name? I assumed it was Fisher, but I assumed her name was ‘Scary lady’. No ones called scary lady. That’s not a name. Fisher isn’t either. So, who am I? I am.....Misher? No. Hi, Hik, Hil, Hill! But that’s my Surname. My name is something else. Oh no. I’ve gone too deep. I’m being torn apart! Quick! To the light! Wait...WAIT!!!

Too late. I am vomited out by the inky womb once more. I am in the realm of the masked man now. I should find the others. I’ve never been reborn here. Strange. I wonder what this place is. It’s a strange place. The words ‘He Will Set Us Free’ are scribbled on a nearby wall. I walk over to the desk. Upon lay some blueprints. I read it. It is for an...... **No. Wake up. I have to wake up. This is a nightmare. This has to be a nightmare. This isn’t possible. This can’t be possible. I stumble backwards, my head swinging wildly. I knock over the chair. I open the door. I try to scream but I can’t. I can only utter the same stupid words. Grant?! Shawn?! Are you there!? Sammy! Sammy has to help! He’s looking at me. He grabs a dustpan and walks over. He raises it. No! Wait! I can’t die! I’ve only just realised-**

The whispers again. I go toward the light with no urge to fight. I wake up once more, back in the scary lady’s domain. I get up and start walking, the stone eyes of the statue watching me.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start with Fisher, as not a lot of people write about him. Hope you like it.


End file.
